First Time Pleasure
by DragonWillow79
Summary: Edward left Bella and Alice is there to fill the gap. Bella's first time. Lemon. Oneshot.


Her hands ran across my body slowly, teasing in every way possible. I never thought that a womans touch could feel so good, so sensual. Her mouth found my nipple and she gently beging teasing it with her lips and tongue. A small, light nip caused me to moan and then blush. She giggled a little, her voice like music. She continued on to the next nipple giving it more attention than the one before it. She nipped and sucked, noticing that I liked that more than just light little flicks of her tongue. Her hands continued downwards, taking my pants and underwear off. Her mouth seemed to be a magnet towards her hands because it too started to go downwards, kissing, nipping and licking down my stomach towards my most sensitve part. I was not sure what she was doing but I did not want her to stop, I never wanted this to stop.

Her tongue ran slowly across my clit causing me to whimper and shiver. I had never felt anything like this, I had heard of this of course but I never imagined a feeling like this. She got me to spread my legs and then began running her tongue over my clit slowly, gently sucking on it at times. She was doing nothing but teasing me, driving me insane. She seemed to know this and kept her infuriatingly slow pace. My back was arcing, my nails digging into the bed, my hips moving, trying to get more pleasure. Each time I found that pleasure I wanted, I needed, she'd pull away and start over again.

"Alice please, please baby stop teasing me."

Alice smirked at me, and seemed to think about it for a sec, gently teasing my clit with her finger and then began moving it faster until I was about to climax and suddenly the pleasure was gone. I looked and she had pulled away, slowly taking off her clothes and moving her body to music in the next room. Finally, she no longer was in clothing and she gently squeezed her breasts and looked at me with lust filled eyes. She kept running her hands over her body, teasing herself as she walked back towards the bed. My body was on fire, wanting nothing but her. Before Edward left I never would have felt this way about her but he had and now I had found someone who loved me much more than he ever had.

She spread my legs again, running her nails along my inner thighs, teasing with her nails and carressing with her fingers. Finally she ran her tongue along my clit, then began going faster and harder. I assume she began teasing herself aswell, since after awhile she began moaning too. The moans not only turned me on even more but the vibrations sent waves of pleasure through my body bringing me closer to orgasm. I begged her to go harder and she did. I knew I was getting louder, much louder and the neighbours could probably hear me but I didn't care, I was much too far gone by that point.

Suddenly I felt even more pleasure as she inserted a finger into my hole. I moaned even louder, the feelings her tongue and finger, the sounds of her moans, drove me insane with lust. I didn't want this to end but I wanted to climax so badly. As she fingered me she hit something that caused my butt to come off the bed. Her moans got louder at the same time mine did and I said her name as I came. She didn't stop eating me out and fingering me, instead she kept going as I kept orgasming, giving me a second one right away.

She pulled away smirking at me. I kissed her, wrapping my arms around her neck, her cold skin not bothering me in the least. I kissed down her body, pushing her body down so that she was laying down and began teasing her clit. She gasped, not expecting me to do that to her. I knew she was not a virgin and that she still loved Jasper but she was willing to be with me too and Jasper was ok with that...he even wanted to join in once I was a vampire.

Alice moved her hips, gently pulled my hair and arced her back in the sexiest way. The pulling of my hair made me moan, causing her to moan even louder. The nails of her right hand dug into my shoulders, causing me to moan again. Her other hand pulled my hair harder, showing me she was getting closer and that I was doing a good job for my first time. I moved my tongue faster and harder, wanting her to have an orgasm from what I was doing to her.

Her hips began moving faster, as mine had, her nails dug in more and she pulled my hair faster. It was hard to keep up but just so hot that I didn't care. I began fingering her, accidently hitting her g-spot which caused her to have an orgasm, moaning and squirming, saying my name. I had never seen or heard anything more beautiful and sexy before. I wanted more and kept going giving her four or five orgasms. She laid there on the bed, twitching as waves of pleasure kept going through her body. She smiled happily at me and held out her hand to me. I took it and kissed her.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Definitely, did you?"

"Much more than you know."

Her smile turned into a sexy smirk as she looked at me through her eyelashes. "Good because we are not done yet."

Alice pinned me down to the bed, straddling me and rubbing her cunt against mine. He hands were everywhere at once, teasing me, making me want her more and more. We barely stopped for a break that night and it felt like the night was not long enough. We became lovers that night and when I became a vampire, Jasper joined in. Alice and I were never left wanting or needing, because Jasper always gave us what we needed.


End file.
